The Time Between
by Aiaras
Summary: This is what happens between Jak 2 and Jak 3. Some strange things may occur. Warning: Spoliers might pop up from time to time.On hold for i think ever.
1. Ch 1 The Beginning

This is a fanfic. About what happens in between Jak 2 and Jak 3. :Not there may be spoilers: But yeah, some pairings. Torn and Keria. Jak and Ashelin. Maybe a bit of Daxter and Tess in their new found…uh…forms. Please review and make me feel special again.

I don't own JAK AND DAXTER. Naughty Dog does and they may keep it. They do such great work!

Oh, thanks to my friend, Kate for helping me with this fanfic. She is the obsessed one here.

Ch 1

Jak plopped down on his bed in the hideaway location he was stashed in. Everyone was in the city with the Freedom League roaming around. They claimed he was dangerous. But who's fault had that been? Not like he had any choice in being experimented on.

"God, I miss Tess," moaned Daxter.

"I'm sure she misses you too," replied Jak. He had matured since the fall of the Baron. Things had really changed around for him. Even his feelings for Keria had changed.

"_You've changed, Jak." _Keria's words rang clear in his head. It was true. He knew it, and so did she.

Daxter waved his hand in front of Jak's face. "Hello. Earth to Jak!"

Jak shook his head and smiled. "Sorry, Dax."

A knock came at the door. Jak looked at Daxter. Daxter looked at Jak. He shrugged his shoulders. So, Jak got up he went to answer the door.

There is the doorstep stood a red haired elf girl in a black outfit with a red tube top. There was nervousness in her pale green eyes that was very unusual for her.

"Tess!" cried Daxter, running for the yellow haired girl standing behind the other girl. He ran straight for her arms.

Instantly Daxter and Tess were oblivious to anything going on around them. They were too busy…uh…catching up. The other girl was Ashelin, the Baron's daughter herself. She rubbed her left arm while looked at Tess and Daxter.

"What brings you here?' asked Jak.

"Uh, Tess really wanted to see Daxter again. I offered to bring her over," replied Ashelin, looked at Jak.

Jak chuckled nervously. "Yeah, he really missed her."

"They look like they are really happy to see each other," agreed Ashelin.

"So, how are you and Torn?" asked Jak. He looked down at his boots.

"We, uh, broke up. It just wasn't working out. How about you and Keria?" asked Ashelin.

Jak kicked a pebble. "It wasn't working out for us either. We grew apart, I guess."

A long silence followed. Jak cleared his throat. "How long are you two staying?"

"I don't know. Why?" Ashelin looked up at Jak for the first time.

"We could take a walk around, that is if you'd like?" offered Jak, with a big smile.

Ashelin matched his smile. "Sure."


	2. CH 2 Keria and Torn

Sadly, I don't OWN Jak and Daxter. I don't want to. I will leave that with Naughty Dog so they can bring more lovely Jak and Daxter!

Please review! REVIEW for my sanity! I beg you. Don't make me release my flying monkeys!

Ch2 Keria and Torn

Keria sighed. Everything had changed in Haven City. Jak had left and there was talk of tearing down the stadium. The Freedom League had taken over the Krimzon Guards. They were led by Torn now.

She turned the corner to where the Underground used to be. Jak had finally told her about its location. Not like it had much of a use now. The ally way was still as deserted as it always was.

Standing by the old door way was a lone figure. Keria could make out the long graceful ears. It was Torn. He had been down a little since he and Ashelin had split. For some reason he had always come to talk to her.

"Torn?" asked Keria, gently.

Torn turned around. There was something different in his blue eyes. Something that Keria hadn't seen before. He reached out to her in a needing way.

Keria moved closer to Torn and wrapped her arms around his waist. His arms tightened around her nearly crushing her against his strong chest. She loved the way he smelled.

"Thanks, Keria," whispered Torn.

"You're welcome, Torn," replied Keria. She made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

Suddenly, Torn pushed Keria up against the wall. Keria knew of him of having a rough attitude but not with her anymore. He leaned closer to her. His breath caressing her face.

"Keria, why did you have to be such a good friend? You were the only one other than Ashelin who got to see the real side of me and didn't run away from me. But I can't keep being friends with you without losing my mind," informed Torn. A struggle went on behind his eyes.

Tears were coming close to Keria's eyes. How could Torn all of a sudden not want to be around her? Did she do something wrong? Did she hurt him? "I'm sorry, Torn."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Keria. I just can't keep going around saying we are nothing but friends.


	3. Ch 3 The New Found Relationship

Please review. Please, the flying monkeys are ready to attack!

Ch 3 The New Found Relationship

Jak had taken Ashelin all over the city of Sparagus. For a city in the desert, it wasn't half bad. It was the only haven in the desert. They walked down a path of homes that took them to the part of the city that is kinda a town square. There is a long stairway that leads to the arena on the far end of the square, and there is the street that leads to the other part of town across from the stairs.

"It's a nice place here," commented Ashelin.

"Yeah, I know. The people here did a really good job at building this city," agreed Jak, looking around.

Ashelin smiled. "It is just so different that Haven City. It is amazing."

"That's what I thought at first. The two cities are almost nothing alike," nodded Jak.

A nod of agreement came from Ashelin. It was true the city was different than Haven City.

They walked down that road to see the entrance carved out of the stonewall that leads to the palace. Jak and Ashelin kept walking to get to the other part of town. That part of town had a market in the middle of the area. It also was the past of town that looked over the vast stretching sea.

The sun was beginning to set over the water. It made a great display in the sky that was more than any words could describe. Jak stopped to stare at it. For the first time in a long time he could just simply enjoy the beauty of life.

"Something wrong, Jak?" asked Ashelin, taking in a strange look plastered on Jak's face.

Jak shook his head and faced Ashelin. "Huh? Oh, no. I guess that the dark eco has finally been equaled out of control."

Now it was Ashelin's turn to look puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"After getting kicked out, Dax and I found this temple. Well, to make a long story short, this Precursor statue gave me white eco. The power of light regeneration as he called it. Ever since then I feel…I don't sort of calmer. Almost like everything is finally balanced in me," explained Jak.

"It's too bad the city couldn't see that side of you," smiled Ashelin, putting her hand on Jak's shoulder when he turned around again.

Jak laughed. "They would probably still call me a monster."

"You're not a monster, Jak. They just don't understand you, that's all," assured Ashelin.

"Yeah." Jak moved his hand to cover Ashelin's hand. They both remained quiet as they stared at the fading sun.

After a few more minutes passed before Ashelin spoke. "Thanks, Jak."

Jak turned to look at her again. "For what?"

"For getting rid of my father," replied Ashelin.

A faint blush came over Jak's face. He turned around again and nervously looked up at Ashelin. "Uh, Ashelin?"

"Yeah, Jak?" askedAshelin trying to decipher what the emotions were building up behind Jak's eyes.

Before either of them knew it, Jak leaned forward and kissed Ashelin. It surprised Ashelin. She didn't know what to do, but then she gave in to the passion of Jak's kiss and kissed him back.

Quickly Jak pulled back. His cheeks were beginning to turn red as he looked at the ground. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

A smiled formed on Ashelin's face. "Whatever it was, I liked it a lot."

Jak's head snapped up. He looked into Ashelin's eyes before her lips covered his own.

Wow, this is fun! My first fanfic on Jak and Daxter and it is getting interesting. Thanks again, Kate. Anyway, REVIEW or I'll get Fang to smash you!


End file.
